la secretaria
by kkshi-lover
Summary: cuantas veces terminamos amando a aquel que nos lastima, es un fic de pasion, de amor, y de locura, cuanto soportarias por seguir junto a el... naruXhina, U.A. muy bueno, pasen y dejen su opinion.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA ESTA HISTORIA LA SAQUE DE UNA PELI QUE ME GUSTA MUXO, SE LLAMA "LA SECRETARIA" ESTA MUY BUENA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LO TOME PRESTADO PARA EXPRESAR MIS MAS PERVERSOS PENSAMIENTOS**

Estaba nerviosa, muy tensa, después de todo quien no lo esta en su primer día en un trabajo nuevo, salió de la regadera, aun con gotitas de agua deslizándose por su fino cuerpo, busco su ropa y se vistió rápidamente, un traje sastre en color azul plomo con una blusa blanca, tenia que lucir muy elegante pues seria la nueva secretaria de uno de los abogados mas prestigiados de la ciudad. Ese hombre tenia fama de ser muy estricto y pulcro, así que quería causar una buena impresión.

Al llegar al despacho, vio como una joven más o menos de su edad salía corriendo de la oficina, llorando, con el maquillaje corrido, y una pequeña caja con sus pertenencias, se hizo a un lado para que la joven peli rosa pasara y noto una mirada de desesperación en ella, pero aun así, no dijo ni pregunto nada.

Al entrar cerró la puerta y recorrió un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera muy grande. Toco despacio y escucho que le pidieron pasar.

**Buenas tardes señor, me mandan de la agencia** – dijo tímidamente, - **mi nombre es…**

Su nuevo "jefe" la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza mientras ella hablaba, largas piernas medio ocultas por una falda a las rodillas, hermosa piel blanca, cabellos negro/azulados y unos extraños ojos color perla, la veía casi con lujuria y cuando ella lo noto, inmediatamente tiño sus mejillas de rubor, lo que a el le pareció realmente hermoso.

**¿Como dijo que se llama, señorita**? – pregunto curioso el Lic.

**Hyuga Hinata, Sr**. … - respondió ella, esperando que el se presentara, sin embargo se quedo callado, y camino hasta la ventana. Mientras estaba ahí fue la oportunidad de "inspeccionar a su nuevo Jefe" como el ya lo había hecho con ella, era un hombre en verdad apuesto, rubio, alto, tenia unos hermosos ojos zafiro, y un físico envidiable, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando lo escucho decir, un tanto prepotente.

**De hoy en adelante se dirigirá a mí como Lic. Uzumaki, ¿de acuerdo?** – sentencio el rubio, mientras le hacia una señal de que se fuera.

Salió de la oficina y busco el escritorio que le correspondía, al principio del pasillo, apenas comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas, cuando escucho que la llamaba por el intercom.

**Srita. Hyuga, venga a mi oficina, por favor** – dijo y corto la comunicación.

Ella busco su libreta de notas, una pluma y camino hacia la oficina de su jefe.

**Le dictare un oficio, así que ponga atención**,

**Estimado sr: ……….**

Termino de dictar la carta y de nuevo le hizo una señal para que saliera. Pero esta vez la acompaño a la puerta y antes de que saliera "accidentalmente" toco su brazo, fue apenas un rose para ella pero para el fue "algo mas".

Así pasaron varios días, bastante normales, aun con el carácter del rubio, de vez en cuando, el la llamaba para hacer algún oficio o carta e inmediatamente al terminar le pedía que se fuera, y cuando accidentalmente la tocaba, se ponía nervioso y cerraba la puerta rápidamente. Un día la llamo mas temprano de lo habitual, y con un tono raro en su voz, tal vez enojo, pensó ella.

**Srita Hinata, venga a la oficina, ¡ahora!** – grito por el altavoz.

**Enseguida Lic. Uzumaki** – respondió la chica y se dirigió a la oficina rápidamente.

**Srita, podría leer esta carta… en voz alta**. – le ordeno.

**Estimado Sr. ****Masashi Kishimoto****:**

**Me permito por este medio solicitarle a usted de la manera mas attenta…** (la ojiperla leyó, sin notar el error de ortografía)

**NO!, lea otra vez, por favor**- grito, furioso.

La chica, con una voz mínima y a punto de llorar, releyó la carta, otra vez sin notar el error de ortografía.

**Estimado Sr. ****Masashi Kishimoto****:**

**Me permito por este medio solicitarle a usted de la manera mas attenta …**

Se vio interrumpida en la lectura por una mano k furiosamente azoto el escritorio:

**NO** - grito de nuevo, y le quito la carta – **largo de aquí** – dijo y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

10 minutos después el salió de la oficina y no regreso en todo el día. Ella ocultando sus lagrimas, lo vio pasar, colérico, sin decir nada y escucho un nuevo azote en la puerta a la calle, pero no dijo nada, aun que le dieron ganas de renunciar, decidió no hacerlo, por que en el fondo sabia que el era una buena persona.

Los días siguientes, hizo lo mismo, el llegaba antes que ella, y se salía casi todo el día, llegaba para cerrar la oficina e irse a su casa, inclusive hubo una ocasión en la que el no regreso en todo el día, y ella tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde hasta que se convenció de que no regresaría y salió de la oficina rumbo a su casa a las 11:00 pm.

La siguiente semana las cosas volvieron a normalizarse. Una mañana la llamo y le pidió que escribiera otra carta, se veía mas tranquilo, inclusive sonreía, ella pensó que el era muy apuesto, pero volvió a la realidad cuando comenzó a dictar la carta.

Cuando termino de dictar, se retiro de su oficina y se dirigió al escritorio a tipearla. Cuando la termino, la llevo a firmar, y sintió como la tomo de la muñeca para jalarla, sintió miedo cuando volteo a ver sus ojos, se notaba que estaba enojado.

**Srita, espere por favor**- dijo mientras rodeaba el escritorio y se paraba detrás de ella - **trate de hacer esto por las buenas, pero aparentemente usted no quiere entenderlo así** – siguió diciendo, en su voz se notaba una mezcla de enojo y lujuria. – **por favor, coloque sus codos sobre el escritorio.**

**¿Que?** – pregunto incrédula, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

**Que se incline hacia delante y ponga sus codos en la mesa** - respondió encolerizado – **hágalo **– agrego con un tono seco.

Ella lo hizo, mas por miedo, que por otra cosa, se sentía muy nerviosa. Estaba en la posición que el le indico esperando más instrucciones, cuando el se acerco y le extendió la carta mientras le susurraba al oído:

**Léala por favor, señorita, en voz alta**. –diciendo esto volvió a su lugar detrás de ella.

"**A quien corresponda:**

**Por medio de la presente me permito informarle que ****habriremos****…."**

Acababa de terminar de pronunciar esa palabra, cuando sintió que el rubio le propinaba una fuerte nalgada, apenas iba a decir algo cuando la interrumpió indicando que continuara leyendo,

**"Un nuevo bufet en la ubicación que mas adelante se indica, invitándolos"**

Una vez más sintió como su pobre trasero era azotado por las fuertes manos del oji azul, que parecía excitarse cada vez más: sigue leyendo – ordeno el rubio.

**"a que nos acompañen el la inauguración"**

Siguió la "tortura" azotando cada vez mas fuerte a cada frase que leía la pelinegra, ella lloraba pero no de dolor, más bien de vergüenza, pero muy en el fondo, le gusto lo que aquel rubio había hecho con ella. Se sentía viva, cuando le dijo que podía salir fue al baño, y vio como su trasero lucia un feo color rojizo, quiso llorar de dolor, cuando escucho que se abría la puerta:

**Hinata, perdóname** – decía el oji azul llorando

**Lic. Uzumaki, que le pasa** – preguntaba extrañada la oji perla al ver a su jefe llorando

**Déjame ver** – decía mientras le levantaba la falda, lloro más cuando vio como se habían marcado sus manos en su secretaria, e inmediatamente comenzó a besar las partes afectadas tiernamente, mientras repetía que lo perdonara, que eso no volvería a pasar.

Ella lo abrazo y comenzó a sobar su cabeza disculpándolo, pero el no paraba de llorar y gritar que lo perdonara, y así siguió hasta que se quedo dormido.

**CONTINUARA…**

**JAJA TENIA INTENCIONES DE HACERLO TODO EN UN CAPITULO, PERO YA NO ME ALCANZO EL TIEMPO, ASI QUE LO HARE EN 2 PARTES, AUN FALTAN ALGUNAS TORTURAS, ASI QUE ESTEN PENDIENTES, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, DEJEN REVIEWS, DIGAN LO QUE LES GUSTO O NO.**

**PD. ESTE FIC QUERIA HACERLO CON KAKASHI Y SAKURA, PERO ME DIJERON QUE QUEDARIAN MEJOR HINATA Y NARUTO, NO LO CREO, PERO BUENO…**

**HASTA PRONTO!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA, AQUÍ TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE Y OTRA VEZ ME FALTO UN POKITO ASI QUE HABRÁ UN TERCER CAPITULO, JAJA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO, EN VERDAD ESTOY DISFRUTANDO DE ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA… AGRADEZCO A ****ARMIDA,****KIERINAHANA****, ****KENNIANA****, ****HINA-CHAN, BLACK FIRE, ****HEERO KUSANAGI****, ****ETOLPLOW-KUN****, ****LENNAPARIS, Y ELCHABON POR DEJAR REVIEWS MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LO TOME PRESTADO PARA EXPRESAR MIS MAS PERVERSOS PENSAMIENTOS…**

El tiempo se detuvo con él en su regazo, ella estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba, sentirlo tan cerca, la hacía sentirse especial, como alguien muy importante en su vida, llevaba apenas poco mas de 6 meses trabajando para él, pero había logrado despertar en ella sentimientos desconocidos hasta ahora, a veces pensaba que lo amaba, cada que le sonreía al pasar frente a ella en las mañanas, o cuando al sonreír se le hacían esos pequeños surquitos en las mejillas, o cuando sus zafiros se posaban en su cuerpo, mientras reflejaban una infinita lujuria y perversión, aun que al principio sentía miedo, ya se había acostumbrado a esas miradas y debía admitir que le gustaban. Estaba sumida en esos pensamientos cuando sintió que aquel hombre que unos minutos antes dormía en su regazo, comenzó a moverse, inmediatamente volvió a apoderarse de ella esa sensación de ansiedad al recordar el carácter explosivo de su jefe, sintió miedo de sus reacciones tan explosivas, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, trato de salir de ahí, pero solo logro que el despertara por completo.

Al levantar la mirada noto como el rubio la miraba directo a los ojos, su mano cálida toco levemente su mejilla, se notaba en su mirada algo que parecía ternura y resulto ser lastima, se levanto con su mirada apacible con una sonrisa de medio lado y salió del baño sin decir nada.

Cuando ella salió y quiso hablar con él, se sorprendió al ver vio que se encontraba sola en la oficina, sintió un ardor en las zonas que anteriormente habían sido azotadas y se alzo la falda para ver los daños. Unos horribles moretones habían venido a ocupar el lugar de las manchas rojas que había visto esa tarde, su piel nívea provocaba que se notaran aun más. Salió de la oficina rumbo a su casa, pero no era miedo lo que reflejaba su cara, sino deseo, deseaba volver a experimentar esas sensaciones que la habían hecho sentir viva por primera vez en su vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llego a su casa con una sonrisa difícil de explicar, pero se le borro inmediatamente cuando vio en la sala, sentado junto a su madre al que había sido su novio desde la universidad. No sabía porque estaba ahí, no la había buscado desde hacía más de 6 meses, inclusive se había preguntado si aun había una relación. El castaño que había estado esperándola toda la tarde, corrió hacia ella para fundirse en un abrazo, mientras su madre aplaudía, y los felicitaba.

La pequeña Hinata no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, y no estaba segura de querer saberlo, claro que lo amaba, pero justo ahora estaba confundida con el rubio y lo menos que necesitaba era ver a Neji en la sala de su casa, y nada menos que pidiendo su mano. Los planes iniciaron y la boda se programo para dentro de 6 meses.

Esa noche mientras tenia sexo con su "prometido" no pudo evitar imaginar que aquel hombre que la penetraba era su apuesto jefe, lo deseaba, inclusive le pidió que le diera pequeñas nalgadas, que al fin la hicieron llegar al éxtasis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con un provocativo vestido negro llego la ojiperla a la oficina a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto entro a la oficina, sintió la mirada lujuriosa de su jefe, sin darse cuenta se volvió adicta a él y cada día necesitaba más. En cuanto el rubio la vio sintió la necesidad tocarla, así que no tardo en volver a llamarla y dictarle una nueva carta.

"Estimada Sra. Kyo:

Me es grato anunciar a usted"

Mientras dictaba, deambulaba por la oficina golpeando con sus manos un pequeño marcador rojo, jugando con él, nerviosamente. La pelinegra se sentía muy excitada, tenía la respiración entrecortada, necesitaba desesperadamente volver a sentir la cercanía de aquel rubio de mirada zorruna. Antes de terminar de escribir la carta cambio algunas palabras, de manera que estuvieran mal escritas. Diez minutos después regreso a la oficina para entregarla.

Antes de estirar la mano para recibir la carta, destapo el pequeño marcador rojo, la mirada que le había dedicado su sexy secretaria le decía que lo iba a necesitar, encerró algunas palabras y le pidió que la secretaria que "asumiera la posición" de un día anterior, y el episodio se repitió, varios días, varias semanas.

Las "torturas" no solo fueron solo físicas, por ejemplo, cuando ella le decía que iría a una cena en casa de sus padres, él le ordenaba que le hablara antes de sentarse a comer y le dijera el menú, en una ocasión, hubo pollo a la naranja, con puré de papa y guisantes. Él le dijo que solo comería una cucharadita de puré y 4 guisantes, y todo el postre que quisiera. Y que inmediatamente después de comer debía retirarse sin hablar con nadie. Y así lo hizo, ante la mirada extrañada de sus padres y su hermana, que desde siempre la habían visto comer casi en exceso, ahora la veían en esa "extraña dieta" donde había adelgazado bastante y sin voltear a verlos desaparecía de la mesa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los planes de la boda siguieron en pie, Neji que durante casi 6 meses había desaparecido de su vida, salvo por alguna llamada telefónica o una carta, ahora trataba de reincorporarse en la vida de su prometida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una semana había pasado desde la última vez que repitieron su rutina sadomasoquista, y el no había vuelto a llamarla, a pesar de que ella cometía mil errores, el solo firmaba las cartas y le pedía que las enviara, o cuando ella le insinuaba que quería algo mas, por ejemplo, arrastrándose a cuatro patas, como un perro que le lleva una carta a su amo, y el solo le decía que dejara eso, que tenía que trabajar.

Así que la pelinegra decidió tomar medidas extremas, si él rubio no veía los pequeños errores de ortografía, haría que viera algo más.

Srita que es esto? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos se notaban mas azules de lo normal

Que es que, Lic.? - respondió ella sarcásticamente mientras dirigía la mirada donde él le señalaba.

Esto? - Repitió el, mientras señalaba una lombriz muerta, pegada en una hoja que la ojiperla le había entregado esa mañana.

Justo como la chica había planeado desde el principio, la lombriz estaba encerrada en un enorme círculo rojo, y el ojiazul, jadeaba de lo enojado que se encontraba.

Esta vez, sin que él se lo pidiera, la pelinegra coloco los codos en la mesa y le dedico una mirada llena de lujuria. El zorrito entendió perfectamente lo que esa mirada quería decir, y rodeo el escritorio, hasta quedar detrás de ella.

Álzate la falda y baja tus pantis – le ordeno.

Porque – dijo la morena.

No tendrás miedo que te vaya a follar, verdad? – dijo con prepotencia el rubio – hazlo.

Justo cuando lo iba a hacer, escucho a Neji gritar su nombre desde la entrada, casi todos los días iba a comer con ella pero nunca entro antes a la oficina, además había un señor que esperaba una audiencia con el Lic.

No podre ir a comer contigo, Neji – grito desde la oficina sin cambiar de posición.

Por qué? - pregunto el

Tengo mucho trabajo, vete al rato hablamos. – respondió la morena.

El rubio le repitió la orden, y esta vez sí lo hizo, subió la falda hasta la cintura y bajo lentamente las pequeñas bragas que traía.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que tenía en mente el rubio, dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió que con una mano tocaba su bien formado trasero, mientras con la otra se abría el pantalón y liberaba su enorme miembro, ella volteo a verlo e inmediatamente regreso la mirada a la mesa, para su sorpresa no la penetro, si no que empezó a masturbarse, mientras acariciaba la blanca piel de la secretaria, a cada movimiento que hacia soltaba pequeños gemidos, que fueron aumentando de nivel, hasta que, con la mano que había estado tocándola se recargo en su espalda.

Lo único que sintió ella fue como su semilla tibia resbalaba por su trasero, esto la excito aun mas, esperaba que en cualquier momento la embistiera, lo había imaginado tantas veces, sin embargo, volvió a subirse el pantalón, regreso a su silla y como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Necesito que me llene estos formularios – dijo con la voz aun agitada – y tráigame un sándwich, sin mayonesa, y dígale al sr que espera que puede pasar.

Una vez más le dedico esa mirada que la hacía darse de topes en la pared.

Se vistió rápido y salió de la oficina sintiéndose más excitada que antes, decidió que tendría que hacer algo ella misma, así que se dirigió al baño de mujeres. Mientras se tocaba con sus manos sobre la ropa, repetía el nombre de su jefe a gritos y con una voz cachonda, sin percatarse que tenia de vecina de cubículo a su esposa….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PRONTO SUBIRE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, POR FAVOR DEJEN CUALQUIER DUDA COMENTARIO O QUEJA, AYUDENME A MEJORAR…**

**GRACIAS!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3º y ultimo capitulo… muchas gracias por seguirme espero que les guste el final!**

**Disclamer: Naruto no me pertenece, solo lo tome prestado para expresar mis más perversos pensamientos**

Aun no llegaba al punto máximo del placer cuando escucho un grito y una puerta que azoto furiosamente. Fue tanto el susto, que tuvo que posponer lo que estaba haciendo para salir del baño y ver qué era lo que había pasado.

Vio vidrios y hojas tiradas por todo el pasillo, pero lo que en verdad la estremeció fue el grito irascible de su jefe.

Srita. Hinata, venga a la oficina, ahora – vociferó el rubio por el altavoz. – y traiga sus calificaciones de la academia.

La ojiperla no pudo evitar recordar la entrevista de trabajo que el rubio le hizo el primer día:

**FLASH BACK**

**Buenas tardes señor, me mandan de la agencia** – dijo tímidamente, - **mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, estoy interesada en el puesto de secretaria, aquí tengo mi diploma y calificaciones de la academia, fui la mejor en la clase, tipeo mas de 160 palabras por minuto.**

El ojiazul la miro directamente a los ojos y le pregunto sin vacilaciones:

**¿Está casada?**

Los ojos perla de Hinata se abrieron como platos ante tal pregunta, solo respondió con un tímido – **No…**

**¿Está embarazada?** – pregunto una vez más con determinación.

**No** – respondió sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

**¿Planea embarazarse?**

No pudo evitar que una pequeña risita nerviosa se escapara de su garganta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

¿**Quiere de verdad ser mi secretaria?**

**Claro que si** –respondió apenas en un susurro

Su nuevo "jefe" la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza mientras ella hablaba, largas piernas medio ocultas por una falda a las rodillas, hermosa piel blanca, cabellos negro/azulados y unos extraños ojos color perla, la veía casi con lujuria y cuando ella lo noto, inmediatamente tiño sus mejillas de rubor, lo que a él le pareció realmente hermoso.

**¿Cómo dijo que se llama, señorita**? – pregunto curioso el Lic.

**Hyuga Hinata, Sr**. … - respondió ella, esperando que él se presentara, sin embargo se quedo callado, y camino hasta la ventana. Mientras estaba ahí fue la oportunidad de "inspeccionar a su nuevo Jefe" como el ya lo había hecho con ella, era un hombre en verdad apuesto, rubio, alto, tenía unos hermosos ojos zafiro, y un físico envidiable, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando lo escucho decir, un tanto prepotente.

**De hoy en adelante se dirigirá a mí como Lic. Uzumaki, ¿de acuerdo?** – sentencio el rubio, mientras le hacia una señal de que se fuera.

**FLASH BACK END**

Ahora, un año después, se dirigía nuevamente a la oficina con las piernas temblando y un miedo hasta ahora desconocido para ella, abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a su jefe sentado en un sillón, en cuanto la vio, le estiro la mano para recibir los documentos que le había solicitado.

Mientras los veía comenzó a hablar:

**¿Srita. Hinata es usted casada?**

**No** – respondió un tanto incrédula de lo que estaba pasando

**¿Está embarazada? **– pregunto una vez mas

**No** - respondió nuevamente

**¿Planea embarazarse? **

**No** – esta vez hubo mucha determinación en su voz.

El rubio se paro del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia la morena, pero ella no se movió de su lugar.

**¿De verdad quiere ser mi secretaria?** – pregunto esta vez con un tono bastante frio

**Si quiero **- dijo ella firmemente.

La miro una vez más como si fuera la última vez que la vería, sus ojos reflejaban el sentimiento que lo invadía por dentro pero el solo dijo:

**Srita Hinata, lo siento mucho pero, no le daré el puesto.**

**¿Porque?** – pregunto la ojiperla inmediatamente

**Por su conducta **– respondió el ojiazul

**¿Mi conducta? ¿Qué tiene mi conducta?**

**Es muy mala** – respondió.

Sintió que estaba siendo víctima de un error, así que grito sin pensarlo.

**¡Alto!**

**¿Alto? **– repitió el rubio –** que quiere decir con Alto, Srita.**

Hinata lo miro sin saber que hacer, así que el rubio tomo la palabra y le recrimino algunas cosas.

**El sonido que haces con tus pies mientras tipeas es en verdad estresante**

**Ya no lo hare** –respondió ella desesperada

**Y tu lengua, que le pasa mientras escribes? ¿Y ese maldito Walkman, te dije que te lo llevaras a tu casa, no quiero ni pensar en la posibilidad de que estas escuchando música mientras trabajas para mi.**

**Me lo llevare! **– respondió con un grito a la altura del tono de voz del rubio.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, el rubio sintió que no podía verla más, así que se alejo de ella y fue a sentarse a un pequeño sillón.

**Necesito dejar de verte, o no podre detenerme** – dijo un poco más calmado.

Con pasos rápidos se coloco detrás de el, y con una mano en su hombro, le dijo: - no lo hagas, yo quiero esto, quiero estar contigo.

Mientras ella trataba de convencerlo, el saco un pequeño sobre de su saco, y se lo extendió mientras le pedía que lo disculpara.

**No lo hagas** – suplico ella.

**Vete, vete **– grito el rubio – **largateee!!!!**

Salió de la oficina llorando, con una pequeña caja con sus pertenencias, recordó el día que llego, como vio a una chica llorar, igual que ella ahora, entendió muchas cosas.

Al llegar a su casa abrió el sobre que le había dado, contenía un cheque por una cantidad mayor de lo que le debía, quiso romperlo, pero decidió que era mejor guardarlo.

Las siguientes semanas, continuo saliendo de su casa como si no hubiera pasado nada, y desde la acera de enfrente "espiaba" su oficina, no tardo mucho en contratar a otra secretaria, una hermosa joven rubia y también cambio todas las cerraduras de la oficina. Aun así siguió yendo un tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivió esos días como en automático, simplemente se perdía en sus pensamientos y cuando reanudaba ya estaba haciendo otra cosa. En una de esas ocasiones reacciono y vio que se encontraba en casa de su suegra, frente a unos espejos, vistiendo un hermoso vestido de novia, comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo.

Al bajar las escaleras vio a neji, que inútilmente trataba de taparse los ojos, pues era mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, le pidió una disculpa y le devolvió el anillo.

Salió corriendo con el vestido puesto rumbo a la oficina y se metió sin pedir permiso:

**Te amo** – grito con voz temblorosa –** te amo, y no puedes alejarme de ti.**

**Vete de aquí, sigue con tu vida** – le decía el rubio,

**No quiero, que no ves que mi vida eres tú.**

**No está bien, porque no te das cuenta** – seguía diciendo el ojiazul

**No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas lo que sientes por mi** – grito la morena.

Se sentó y coloco ambas manos sobre el escritorio, mientras le dedicaba una mirada retadora.

**Que estás haciendo?** –pregunto el zorrito

**¡No podrás sacarme de aquí nunca, admite que me amas! - **

**Ahora regreso, mantén esos pies en el suelo** – dijo mientras tomaba su saco y salía de la oficina.

Pasaron interminables horas, y Naruto no daba señales de regresar, pero la morena no se movió de su lugar. Al día siguiente llego la familia preocupada. Intentaban hacerla entender, sacarla de ahí, Neji también fue, le rogo que volvieran, le juro que la perdonaría y lo olvidarían todo juntos, incluso fue la suegra a pedir de regreso el vestido de novia.

Volvió a amanecer, ya eran 3 días de espera, sin comer a pesar de que le habían llevado comida sus amigos, inclusive le llevaron a un sacerdote para que le leyera la biblia y la hiciera reflexionar.

Aparentemente el único que la apoyo fue su papa, que le dijo que si era lo que en verdad quería, siguiera adelante, y que siempre contara con él, ella agradeció profundamente el apoyo de su padre.

La prensa en el jardín anunciaba por televisión la "huelga de hambre" de la Srita. Hyuga.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cansancio comenzaba a notarse en su cara, las ojeras que tenia por no haber dormido en más de 2 días le llegaban hasta las mejillas, el hambre que sentía le provocaba un intenso dolor de estomago, incluso con tal de no pararse de la silla se había hecho pipi encima, nada la haría moverse, pues él le dijo que regresaría.

Al término del 3º día sintió como sus fuerzas se acababan. Estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando lo vio cruzar rápidamente el pasillo hasta entrar a la oficina, en cuanto se sintió en sus brazos, perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando reacciono estaba desnuda en la tina, vio como el rubio la limpiaba cuidadosamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa compasiva.

**Te amo** –dijo el rubio casi en un susurro.

Ella solamente sonrió, había conseguido lo que quería, al fin estarían juntos. Cuando la prensa le pregunto qué era lo que había pasado, ella solo dijo:

"**De alguna manera u otra siempre he sufrido, y no sé exactamente porque, pero ahora sé que no le tengo miedo al sufrimiento, jamás me había sentido así, encontré a alguien con quien compartir mis sentimientos, jugar y amar, de una manera que es correcta para mí. Sé que el también está sufriendo, y por eso quiero amarlo".**

Obviamente ya no podía ser su secretaria, por lo tanto se dedico por completo a ser su esposa, así que mientras él se encontraba en su trabajo, ella tendía la cama que había sido testigo de su pasión, pero como una masoquista nunca dejara de ser una masoquista, sobre la cama "impecable" (como a el le gustaba) puso una cucaracha muerta, y divertida se fue al porche a esperar el regreso de su esposo…

**Al fin lo termineee!!! Espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiendo este fic, no quería subirlo hasta actualizar mi otro fic "**_**Mi don Especial**_**" pro, estaba con las ideas de este así que mejor termino este para dedicarme 100% al otro.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me apoyaron y me dejaron algún comentario, espero que le dediquen un minutito a leer mi otro fic y tmb me apoyen (jajaja buen comercial!!!!)**

**N/A: NO LO PUSE EN EL FIC… PRO CREO K DEBO MENCIONAR QUE AFORTUNADAMENTE EL MATRIMONIO DEL RUBIO ESTABA EN TRAMITES DE DIVORCIO, POR ESO LA ESPOSA NO HACE TANTO ALBOROTO EN LA PELICULA…. SORRY JAJA… NO ME ODIEN O.o **


End file.
